Not A Miracle, But Sasuke
by FuckThisShitYeah
Summary: It s soon Christmas and Naruto is all alone every year.. until he "meet" this annoying guy and everything changed his feelings towards Christmas..
1. Chapter 1

**Not A Miracle, But Sasuke**

Duck King

Naruto hated these days. He was all alone while watching the other being happy with their family. The Christmas was near, but he was still alone. Why was he so alone?

When he was little he always bought presents to himself, but that was no fun anymore. Maybe he could try something new this time. _What`s wrong? _A cold voice asked. Naruto`s only friend, the kyuubi. "It`s Christmas in three days," Naruto explained to the Kyuubi while walking in the cold street.

It was so many laughing kids and the streets where filled with Christmas light in every three and probably other places to, but Naruto wasn`t paying attention to anything except the ground. _Do you want me to sing a song for you? _the Kyuubi asked, but Naruto shacked his head even though the Kjuubi only could see what Naruto saw, so he couldn`t see what Naruto did with his head.

"I don`t want you to sing. All your songs are making fun of me," Naruto said annoyed and kicked a stone. _You should get yourself a haircut, _the Kyuubi said at the end to get to another subject, but still being annoying.

"You have more hair than I do," Naruto smiled down at the grown just when he hit something with his head. It was something hard and cold. "Shit, I hit a wall," Naruto complained and wondered how the hell he had walked straight in to a wall. _You`re so stupid,_ the Kyuubi said.

"The wall wasn`t there yesterday, I promise," Naruto said and holding his hand to his forehead and continued to walk without looking at the smiling families. _You should watch were you`re walking,_ the Kyuubi suddenly said, but right when Naruto was about to ask why, he crashed in to something else that wasn`t that hard as the wall.

"Ausj," Naruto said and dumped backwards. "Watch your steps," a manly voice said and Naruto looked up in some dark eyes that looked back at his bright blue. "It`s you that should look where you`re walking," Naruto hissed at the dark tall guy.

His jeans were ripped and he had a tattoo at his arm, but nothing more than that, it was still a little scary to be so close to him. "Idiot, I don`t care, it was you that walked at me," the guy said and put his hands on his hips in a pretty sexy way. No, it wasn`t sexy at all. This guy was just stupid.

"Go fuck yourself and don`t let me ever see that ugly face of yours," Naruto hissed and pushed pass the guy and started to run. What did that duck guy want with him? Yes, that was going to be his nick name, duck king, the master of ducks, just because of that stupid hair.

_Did you see that? His hair was even more strange than yours and yours is spiky as hell, _the Kyuubi laughed when Naruto stopped a few gates away. "Can`t you ever sleep when something happen? You`re really annoying sometimes," Naruto said, but the Kyuubi was right.

The strangers' hair was kind of weird, but in some way very cool too. _I can`t believe it, _the Kyuubi complained. "What?" Naruto asked confused. _You liked that guy. _"I did not." _You did._ "Never, that freak would never get anyone like me," Naruto smiled. _Are you talking about someone that just lost his cellphone? _"Hn.. what?" Naruto asked confused and checked his pockets after the cellphone. "great, Christmas without a cellphone," Naruto sighed.

When he walked back to the place where he had lost it, was it gone. It was just to give it up already and go home. Maybe someone had found the phone and calls him home, and then it was best to hurry home. Naruto ran home and looked at the phone.

No one had called him. _I`m going to sleep, _the Kyuubi said and just after ten minutes he had fallen asleep, but Naruto couldn`t sleep. That bastard duck king was in his head all the time. His dark pretty eyes, those ripped close and his lovely voice. Naruto wanted to meet him again if he could, but he wasn`t very good with talking to others. But maybe, just maybe that gut was different from the others..

TBC.

**Hope you liked it. Let me know if you want me to publish next chapter, please. I want to know if I you liked it.**


	2. Im Nobody

**I`m Nobody**

Naruto woke up because of some annoying sound. "What the hell is that?" Naruto asked annoyed and out a pillow over his head. The sound had been there for over ten minutes, and it wouldn`t stop, then he actually thought if it and recognized the sound.

"IT`S MY PHONE?" Naruto exclaimed and jumped out of the bed to reach for the phone. "Hi, it`s Naruto," Naruto said when he had the phone to his ear. "Hi," a voice said.

The thing was that Naruto could remember the voice from before, the duck king, as Naruto liked to call him. "How did you get my number?" Naruto asked a little shocked. "You have saved you`re number on your phone," the guy said like Naruto was a stupid little kid.

"Oh, wait. You`ve stolen my phone, duck king," Naruto hissed at the phone, but the only replay he got was the boys laugher. "Duck king.. that was a new nick name. I don`t want the phone, you can have it," the boy said.

"When do you have time to give it back?" Naruto said a little more calm. He had to be nice if he wanted it back at least. "Today. Just meet me where you lost it in the park," the boy said and hang up.

Naruto looked at the phone for a second and thought of it. That guy COULD be a molester or even worse, a lady dressed as a man. That would be terrifying and give Naruto night mare for the rest of his life.

_What are you waiting for? _The Kyuubi asked. "I`m waiting for you to sleep again so go away," Naruto said and took some shoes to go out with. He didn`t care to take jacket, it would be fun to be sick at Christmas since then he would have something to do.

It had gone ten minutes since Naruto got to the park. Many were already out in the snow to play and someone still bought gifts to their friends and families. He had lost the count of how many times he had thought of how it would be if he had a family.

Maybe he would be like the other kids, have friends and everything, or maybe he would be just the same, but with the experience of love from a parent. "Why so sad?" a voice asked and Naruto looked slow up at the guy with his phone in his hands.

He was still in some ripped clothes and as beautiful as he had been the day before. "I`m not sad. Give me the phone," Naruto said and got up from the bench he was sitting on. "What do I get for giving you the phone?" the gut asked with a little smile.

"Hn.. is it something you want?" Naruto asked confused. If it was money, then he couldn't get anything because Naruto was too poor to give it away. "I want to make a snowman," the guy said out of the blue. "What?" Naruto asked surprised. He had never built a snowman in his entire life. When he thought about it, it was many things he hadn`t done.

"I want to make a snowman," he repeated himself. "I heard you the first time," Naruto said poorly and looked at the ground. "Then don`t ask. You want your phone, right?" the guy asked and started to walk over to an area where it was much snow and few kids. "Right," Naruto said and followed the guy.

"I`ve never done this before," Naruto told the guy and he looked strangely at Naruto. "Me neither, but we can at least try," the guy said a made a snowball like he saw the others do. Naruto did the same a started to roll it on the snow.

"Why haven`t you made it before?" Naruto asked the guy, while the snowball got bigger and bigger. "When I had parents we weren`t those people to do these things like this, and now since they`re gone, I don`t have enough time," the guy said without even giving a sign of being unhappy about it.

They were kind of the same; no one of them had a family lo live with. It made Naruto feel sad, but he was happy he wasn`t all alone in his world. They made bigger and bigger snowballs until the hardest part came; to get the balls over each other.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked the guy and they looked at each other. "I think we have to lift it," the guy said. They both nodded and took a grip and lifted it together. It was the heaviest thing Naruto had ever lifted all those moments he had been on the earth.

"Shit," the guyed moaned and they both did the best they could. Naruto lost his grip three times, but on the fourth time he manages to not lose it and they got it up on the other ball. It was so heavy that both of them fell to the snow next to each other.

Naruto`s hand touched the other guys hand and they gazed at each other for a long time. "What`s your name?" Naruto asked the guy, but he didn`t say anything. "That`s an amazing snowman," a kid said behind them as they looked up. "Thanks," Naruto smiled proud.

His first snowman and it went that well. "Can`t we meet sometime," Naruto asked a little shy. He started to like this guy a lot. "It`s soon Christmas, you should be pretty busy," the gut said and looked up at the sky. "Not really. I have my time," Naruto smiled. That was just so it didn`t seem like he was the most lonely on the earth, and he was pretty sure it was worse people somewhere.

"Then fine. Let`s meet here again in the afternoon," the guy said and got up to his feet. "Really?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I need you to help me with something," the guy said and started to walk. Naruto got up to his feet too and looked at the guys back. "Yes," Naruto smiled and walked the other direction. He had a plan this time in the Christmas, maybe he could even make a friend. Nothing more but a friend..

TBC..

**I know it came late, but I had much to do. Hope you liked it so far.**


	3. Whats Your Name?

**What`s your name?**

Naruto didn`t know what more to do that day, when he came home. He didn`t want to do anything that took too much time or made him forget the time. The time was important when he was going to make a new friend. "I wonder what he`s doing right now," Naruto thought out loud.

_I know what he`s doing, _the Kyuubi said with an evil voice. "What would that be?" Naruto asked as stupid as he was. _Use your imagination, _the Kyuubi said and so did Naruto, but he could exactly figure out what the Kyuubi was thinking about.

_Did I forget to tell you that you should been in the park for ten minutes ago? _The Kyuubi suddenly asked Naruto. "That`s not funny," Naruto said and walked over to the kitchen to take something to eat.

He had to be patios and then he had to eat. That would make the time go faster. It felt like it had been hours since the morning. _I think it`s funny, _the Kyuubi said kind of proud, Naruto looked at the clock.. the clock.. the clock.. he was ten minutes late!

He rushed to the hallway to put on some shoes and run out again. It was when he had first started to run it hit him that he had forgotten to take on a jacked. Everyone had to think of him as crazy to run out in weather like this.

It was no time to think about that, he ran in to the park in five minutes until he saw the bench where they were going to meet. The guy wasn`t there anymore, of course. Nobody wanted to wait fifteen minutes for him to get to a place.

"This sucks. I really wanted to meet him again," Naruto sighed and sat down at the cold bench. Now it was no reason to not get sick anymore so he could just sit there cold and almost without clothes since the only thing he had was a pair of shoes, black pants and an orange t-shirt.

He was freezing so much that he could feel his body no longer, when something warm was wrapped around him. A black jacked he was sure he had seen before. "I`ve waited for you," the guy said when Naruto looked up at him.

"I`m sorry I was late," Naruto apology and pulled the jacked closer to get the warmth. "No problem, I could by some food in the meantime," the guy said and sat next to Naruto with a bag with food in it. "Oh, thank you," Naruto said and took a burger the guy gave him. "You`re welcome," the guy said and looked over to the snowman they had built for no long time ago.

"You know my name, right?" Naruto asked the guy while he was eating the burger. It was so hot to his lips that it was like being burned, or it was him that was so cold. "Yeah, Naruto, I found it at your phone," the guy said. He said Naruto`s name in such a great voice..

"Then, what`s your name?" Naruto asked him. "My name is-" the guy said, but someone interrupted him. "Are you two a gay couple?" a teenage girl asked them.

"Høh?" Naruto asked shocked. He could see that the guy next to him was shocked too because he looked like he had seen a ghost or something, or maybe he had seen the most beautiful creature in the world, Naruto wasn`t really sure.

"So cute, can I see you two hug or kiss?" the girl asked with a beautiful smile on her face. Naruto`s face turned bright red, the positive about he being embarrassed was that he got very hot. Then just out of the blue a hand was on his wrist pulling him closer to the guy.

"Like this?" the guy asked the girl and she nodded happy. "You`re so cute," she said and walked away. Just when she had disappeared, Naruto pulled away looking strangely at the guy. "What was that?" Naruto asked confused over what the guy had just done.

"She walked away, didn`t she?" the guy smiled and got up from the bench. "Come on, you have to help me with something," he told Naruto. "What do you need my help for?" Naruto asked him and got up from the bench too. "I have to buy a Christmas gift to Sakura and need your help to find something a girl would like," the guy said and smiled.  
Sakura?  
Girlfriend?

**TBC..**

**Sorry it was a little late. Hope you liked it and wait for the next chapter.**


	4. Spend The Christmas With Me

**Spend the Christmas with me.**

Naruto had just followed the guy trough the street without saying anything. He didn`t know why he was so upset about the guy having a girlfriend, but he was. It was like it had appeared a big stone inside his stomach and wanted to get out.

"Why`re you so quite?" the guy asked Naruto when they walked in to a store. "Er.. me? What? I`m not quite, what are you talking about? I`m just looking at this beautiful thing," Naruto said so fast so it was strange that the guy could hear it, and pointed at a random thing behind him.

"You think that is beautiful?" the guy asked and looked strangely at Naruto. Naruto turned around to see what he had pointed out and saw that he had pointed at a big bra with tiger stripes on it in pink and yellow. "Uhm… yes.." Naruto said embarrassed.

"OK," the guy said, but Naruto could get it out of his mind that he had pointed at something that ugly. "Do you think she would like this?" the guy asked and took up a pair of shoes. "I think so. I don`t know what kind of girl she is, but most girl like shoes," Naruto smiled at him, though it was a fake smile.

"Stupid thing, I can`t effort to buy it," the guy sighed and put it back. It was a store with everything in it, and to be honest, Naruto loved it. He could be in the same store to get everything he needed. Nope, he couldn`t, the only thing that he wanted didn`t they have; ramen. What kind of idiots doesn`t sell ramen?

"Could you help me to find something cheap?" the guy asked Naruto and looked around him. This was the thing Naruto was good at, cheap stuff. "This is my area. You came to the right man," Naruto smiled and disappeared from the guys sigh.

He had to find something that the guy would like to give his girlfriend, even though it hurt.

Five minutes later Naruto came back with three thing the guy could choose between. It was the best he could find that was cheap. "Oh, this is perfect," the guy said and took it. It was a pink cap; something told Naruto that this girl was nothing like this guy. "Thank you," the guy said.

The guy paid for the cap and walked out from the store again. "What are you doing in the Christmas?" the guy suddenly asked Naruto. "Nothing," Naruto stated. He had no plans in lying.

"Nothing?" the guy asked surprised and. They sat down at a café to order something hot to drink in the cold weather. "I don`t celebrate it," Naruto said and shrugged his shoulders. "Why?" he asked ad looked at Naruto who didn`t look at him. Naruto was more interested in the menu of drinks.

"Because I never had anyone to celebrate it with and then it didn`t give any reason to have it so no, I`m not celebrating it. I don`t have the money for it anyway," Naruto told and both of them ordered a hot chocolate when the waitress came.

"I don`t have money me either, but I celebrate it. I don`t really earn much," the guy said with a little smile. "Why so?"" Naruto asked. "I`m in a band, but we`re not famous and it takes time," the guy said.

"I see," Naruto said just so they could talk about something else than Christmas. "I have an idea. Why don`t you celebrate it with us?" the guy asked.

Naruto looked strangely at him. Celebrate Christmas wasn`t something he wanted to. It always ended up wrong, like one time when he had found a friend, but that person died before Christmas in a car accident.

"I don`t think so," Naruto said low. "Come on," the guy said and took his chocolate cup when it came and Naruto did the same. It was hot to his lips and made him burn his tongue. "Watch, it`s hot, but come on. Think about it," the guy said.

It wasn`t that Naruto didn`t want to celebrate it with _him._ "What would Sakura think of that?" Naruto asked a little sharp. "Oh, she doesn`t mind. She likes it when it`s more people," the guy said and Naruto nodded. "I`ll think about it," Naruto said poorly.

Now he really wanted to go, but he had no money to buy any gift to them. Maybe he could earn some money in a day? "Well, I have to go now, but if you want to come, this is where we celebrate it," the guy said and gave Naruto a note where it stood an address. It was the address to the pub in the middle of the town.

They said good bye and walked away from each other. Now Naruto had to find a gift to the guy. "Hey, Naruto wait a minute," the guys voice said from behind and took Naruto`s hand to stop him.

When Naruto turned toward him he didn`t let go of Naruto`s hand. "My name is Sasuke," the guy said. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, or it wasn`t like a question, it was more like he wanted to say the name.

"It`s a nice name," Naruto said. "I like yours too. I have never heard about it before, and it`s really nice. Could you let me follow you home?" Sasuke asked Naruto. When Sasuke had told his name, Naruto wanted to say it a billion of times. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. he could keep going on like that in his head.

_If you keep saying his name, I`ll go crazy. _"Shut up," Naruto complained, but he smiled a little. "What?" Sasuke asked confused since he thought Naruto had talked to him. "Oh, nothing I`m fine with you walking me home," Naruto smiled. They started to walk together and their hands slipped from each other like it was unwilling. "I need to tell you something," Sasuke suddenly said.

TBC..

**I hope you liked it and want to wait for a new chapter. This is a story I like when I write it so I hope you like to read it. Or it wouldn`t be any point in writing it. **


	5. Bad Impression

**I know it took some time, I was kind of busy with cosplay. But hey, it`s out now :D**

**Bad impression**

Naruto looked at him for a bit before smiling. "What?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke was quite for a while just with looking at Naruto. He looked straight in to Naruto`s eye and put his hand on Naruto`s shoulder.

"I.. Do you know what? Just forget it. It wasn`t important," Sasuke said and dragged Naruto after him. "Let`s get you home before it gets dark outside," Sasuke said. "We have a problem," Naruto said, almost laughing. "What?" Sasuke asked and looked around the corner.

"My house is in the other direction," Naruto said and as Naruto said it, Sasuke stopped. "You have to be joking," Sasuke said annoyed. "Nope, sorry," Naruto smiled at him and started to walk the other direction.

They walked in piece for about five minutes, when Naruto could deal with the silence anymore. "Do you make your own songs?" Naruto asked Sasuke just to have something to talk about. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well, you said you were in a band," Naruto said and shrugged his shoulders. They had no hurry in coming home before it was dark outside; the sun was on top in the sky. "Oh, yeah. I write my own songs. I`m the vocalist, but nobody knows about us yet," Sasuke said with a poor smile.

"Who`s in the band?" Naruto asked. "Well, I, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Ino," Sasuke said and stopped when Naruto stopped. There was the name again, Sakura. Naruto didn`t actually know why he reacted so much on that name, but it was like someone stabbed him every time Sasuke said the name.

"oh, I suppose you`re good," Naruto said and opened his door. "Not really. Do you never lock your door?" Sasuke asked a little worried. "Uhm, no. I don`t," Naruto said, but he didn`t go inside. "Aren`t you afraid that anyone can go inside your house?" he asked and looked inside.

"It`s nothing to steal there. Do you want to come in?" Naruto asked a little shy. He was afraid that Sasuke would say no because he was going to meet his girlfriend. "Sure, that would be fun," he smiled and walked in without any other words.

It was really dirty and messy at all places you could see. His clothes were on the floor, the windows was shut, it was plastic and other trash around. "I didn`t know that I would invite you, so I`m sorry for the mess," Naruto apology. It wasn`t a very good first impression of his house, and the house said something about a person.

"It`s OK, but where is the three?" Sasuke asked and went to every room to look for a three or even a little hint of Christmas. "I don`t have any. It`s waste of money I don`t have," Naruto told and sat down in the cough.

Sasuke came to Naruto and looked angry at him. He put his hands in his pocked in the ripped jeans and took the last look at the room before he went back to look at Naruto. "You`re more depressive than I`m used to be, and I got the nickname as "king of darkness" and "emo", so it should be hard," Sasuke said disappointed in Naruto. It surprised Naruto that no one had called him the duck king yet..

"It`s too late now anyway," Naruto sighed. "It`s not too late. The Christmas isn`t before tomorrow, come on," Sasuke said and pulled Naruto up from the cough. If it wasn`t for Naruto who walked to the side, he had tripped in to Sasuke. "What are we going to do?" Naruto asked strangely. "We`re going to clean up this mess together," Sasuke stated and so it happened.

For the first time that year, Naruto actually cleaned the house. He got a lot of help from Sasuke. They started with the bathroom to clean themselves out of the house. The bathroom was the cleanest one, but it was still messy.

The bathroom wasn`t really big either, so they were very intimate while cleaning. After the bathroom they took the bedroom. It was the most embarrassing thing Naruto had ever done. His underpants lay on the floor and he could find the pizza from the day before.

"Naru, look here," Sasuke said and took out a chain link without anything on it. It was just the chain, but it had probably been something on it before. If Naruto wasn`t wrong, then it had been a mistletoe in silver on it that he had got from his mom when he was born, but he lost it when he was little.

_Didn`t you hear it. He gave you a nickname, Naru, _a surprising voice said. Naruto hadn`t heard the Kyuubi for a while. Naruto had almost forgotten about the Kyuubi. "Shouldn`t you use it?" Sasuke asked and got up to his feet since he was almost under the bed. "No, I don`t want to," Naruto said.

It just gave him bad memories. All the sadness in his life that had happened just because of the people who gave him that necklace, and they were not coming back to make it up. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked and looked at it.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed and took something from the bed and throw it in the closet. Naruto didn`t know what Sasuke did with it, but he didn`t care. They kept cleaning the rooms until both of them got tired and fell down at the cough together.

It took only two seconds before Sasuke fell to sleep next to Naruto. His breath hit Naruto on the top of his head when Naruto lay his head on Sasuke`s chest. It couldn`t harm if he just woke up before Sasuke. It was just that Sasuke was so worm to sleep next to. "Tomorrow we buy you a Christmas tree," a voice said and Naruto looked fast up at Sasuke`s eyes who was open.  
_Busted!_

**TBC..**

**I know it wasn`t very funny of interesting, but this chapter has something to do with the next one, so wait for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I really like Christmas, who doesn`t? OK, well, Naruto doesn`t here, but that`s details. See ya.**


	6. Good Feeiling In The Snow

**Good feeling in the snow**

"I wasn`t sleeping on you or anything," Naruto stammered and hurried off Sasuke`s chest. "I know that," Sasuke said and closed his eyes again. What a weird guy, Naruto thought. It was like he didn`t care, maybe he thought Naruto was just being friendly.

"Are you sleeping?" Naruto asked, but he didn`t get any answers. From the deep silence he found out that Sasuke was asleep and sat down on the floor with his back leaned against the cough. He didn`t want to do anything to Sasuke that made Sasuke uncomfortable.

This was his first friend though. Or not first friend, but it was his only friend _now. _He heard the sound of Sasuke`s deep breath and listen to it for a moment before he fell asleep himself. The last thing in his mind was what he could give as a gift to Sasuke.

The next day Sasuke dragged Naruto of the cough, he had in some way got up in the cough. "How did I end up on the cough?" Naruto asked wondering. "Don`t ask. Well, it`s Christmas today and we have to buy a Christmas three for you," Sasuke said and got dressed, not really clothes for snow and cold days, but he had shoes and a jacket.

Sasuke and Naruto walked to a place where they could buy a three and looked at all the threes that stood there. It was big threes and small threes, someone was even queer, and they were more beautiful when they had all that beautiful snow hanging on their branches.

"This is a nice three," Sasuke said and walked over to a three. It was pretty with many branches to put the garnish on. "It is lovely," Naruto smiled and touched it. He pictured it in his living room with light on and everything they used to have, but then he saw the note behind the three. It was the price.

"Fuck, I can`t effort to buy this," Naruto said sadly and Sasuke nodded. "But it`s many others," he said to cheer up and walked to another three. That was also pretty, but pretty things meant that Naruto couldn`t buy it. "This isn`t working," Sasuke said and walked over to a man that worked there.

"What is the less expensive you have?" Sasuke asked him and he looked strangely at Sasuke`s clothes like that told him Sasuke was poor. Did people always look at him that way? That had to be annoyed. "Yeah, we have these two," the man said and walked in to the store and took out two threes, or u couldn`t call it threes. One of them was tall and big, but it was withered and didn`t have any branches.

The other one looked like a small green three, it was as tall as Naruto`s arm was long. Naruto looked at the price for both and smiled. "I can effort to buy one of these," Naruto said and looked at Sasuke who laughed. "Really, then who do you pick?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at both of them and made up his mind, he wanted the small one. He paid for the three and took it on the arm when they walked home. "Well, you got a three, kind of," Sasuke said with a smiled on his face. "I love it," Naruto said and looked at the three. "I could buy you a three in Christmas gift, but I already have your gift," Sasuke said and took up a little snow from the ground and made a ball of it.

"No, don`t buy me anything," Naruto said worried. "Why not?" Sasuke asked disappointed. "Because you would probably not get something with the same value back," Naruto stated. "Fine, I won`t buy you anything, but just so you know it. Christmas isn`t about money, it`s about having fun with someone you like," Sasuke said while doing something with the snowball

. "Fine, but you have to promise that you won`t buy me anything," Naruto said and took out his hand and Sasuke took it. "I promise. Now that we`re done with this we have to do something else. Think fast," Sasuke said suddenly. "Why?" Naruto asked still holding Sasuke`s hand. "Because of this," Sasuke said and threw the snowball at Naruto with the other hand.

The snowball went right in Naruto`s chest and he slipped his hands out of Sasuke`s. "I just had to do it," Sasuke said while turning slowly away and started to walk. That bastard, Naruto thought. He took up a little snow from the ground and made a snowball of it.

He threw the snowball at the back of Sasuke`s head. "You did not just do that," Sasuke warned and Naruto smiled. "Nope, it was just a silly, cute kid," Naruto said. "Then it has to be you," Sasuke said and took up snow, made a snowball of it and threw it at Naruto who searched coverage. They went on like that forever. No one of them wanted to say that they surrendered so Naruto had to take the next step. He ran while Sasuke made a new snowball and jumped on his back so Sasuke`s feel down in the snow.

"You`re going to lose," Naruto said and three snow and Sasuke`s back. "Never," Sasuke said like he was some sort of a hero. "Then how are you going to win?" Naruto asked and threw more snow on Sasuke so his clothes were all white instead of black. "Like this," Sasuke laughed and turned around to pull Naruto to the ground and went on top of Naruto.

"That`s not fear," Naruto complained, but Sasuke kept throwing snow at Naruto. "You can`t kill me," Naruto shouted and rolled over so he got on top of Sasuke. It happened like that three times before Sasuke took Naruto`s hands and held them over Naruto`s head at the ground so he couldn`t move.

"You bastard," Naruto said sadly. "I know," Sasuke said and smirked. "I think I have snow under my t-shirt," Naruto sighed, but he couldn`t take the snow out because Sasuke still held his hands. It was hard to move at all since Sasuke was sitting on his wrist, the only moving part of his body was his head, but that wasn`t in much use.

_Can you hear me? _A voice suddenly asked inside Naruto`s head. It was the Kyuubi. Again it was like the Kyuubi had gone away. What? Naruto thought. _Are you pleased now that I haven`t made any awkward moments. Do you want me to make some? _"No," Naruto said unwilling out loud.

It was meant to be inside his head. "No to what?" Sasuke asked confused. _No, Naruto haven`t had any girlfriends in his whole life. _What the Kyuubi just had said made Naruto blush and look away from Sasuke. "Nothing, I was just talking to myself," Naruto said fast. _I wonder if that guy kisses his girlfriend with great passion. _

Sasuke released Naruto`s hands, but he didn`t move. Naruto had to find a way to ignore the Kyuubi. "Won`t you girlfriend have you home now since it`s Christmas?" Naruto asked Sasuke. _Yeah, so they can have a little fun. _Sasuke looked confused at him, something Naruto didn`t realize immediately, he was too focused to not shout out because of the Kyuubi.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked and slid down from Naruto to it next to him instead. "Sakura," Naruto said. "Oh, we`re not in a relationship. We`re just very good friends," Sasuke explained. That was the most surprising thing in Naruto`s life, and he liked this surprise. He got a good feeling when he knew that Sasuke was single, but he didn`t know why it was so good.

"But you`re right. I have to prepare the Christmas party, I hope you come. I wish for Christmas that you come so you better do it," Sasuke said and rose to his feet. Naruto looked at him hopefully. Even better reason to come, he could make Sasuke happy.

"See you later," Sasuke said and walked away. Naruto had to go, but first he had to do something about no gift. He had to find out why he had that awkward feeling in his stomach. _It`s love my son. It`s love, _the Kyuubi laughed at him. _Luke, no wait, it`s.. Naruto, I`m your father. And I tell you this; you`re gay._

_**TBC..**_

_**Okey, I don`t know if you think it took a long time before this got published, but I have that weird thing that; when I write, I have to do it at the night. I have no idea why. Maybe because I have no romantic life at the day and it comes at the night. I don`t know, but I hope you like it. And review if you want the next chapter.**_


	7. Youre So Gay

**You`re so gay**

Naruto sighed annoyed at the Kyuubi. "None of them are true," Naruto stated and rose up from the ground to walk home alone like he always did, if you didn`t count it when Sasuke walked him home. _Okey, I`m not your father. That would be strange since I`m the one that`s inside your stomach so in the theory you`re MY father. Disgusting. _

"And is your point to make both of us puke?" Naruto asked him irritated and walked in to his apartment. _No, it wasn`t. My pint was to say that I`m not your father so that was a lie, but that you`re gay is truth_. Naruto stopped in the middle of the living room in shock.

The strange thing was that he did believe in what the Kyuubi had said. He thought of Sasuke as beautiful, funny, nice and good-looking. For the first time, the Kyuubi had right, that couldn`t happen.

"No, I`m not gay. I just got a friend, that`s it," Naruto said and walked to his room to find some clothes he could use._ You are, admit it. You can`t say against it because it`s true. Before you go to the party, you have to go and buy your love a gift. _

"Could you please shut up?" Naruto asked with a nicely voice, but everyone could know that behind that nicely voice, it was cold as ice. _Fine, just remember the gift. _"SHUT UP," Naruto exclaimed and ran out. The Kyuubi had a point in the gift part, but where could he get a gift?

Naruto walked through the street until he saw a store with many different things in it, and there in the window he saw it. The thing he wanted to buy.

Naruto got dressed in the nicest clothes he had. It was black jeans with nicely white and black shoes, and under the blue jacked he had an orange shirt. _The clothes are awesome, or they were until you took that orange shirt on. _"What`s wrong with orange?" Naruto asked confused and looked at himself in the mirror.

He had tried everything to do something with his hair, but it kept ending up in those stupid spikes. _Everything is wrong with orange. Why don`t you take on a cap or something if you don`t like your spikes? _That was a good idea. Naruto looked through his room after any kind of caps when he found a white one with black painting on. It wasn`t painting of something special, it just looked like someone had lost the black color on it.

"That`s good," Naruto said and walked out of his bedroom to look at the Christmas three. It was beautiful when is stood there, it didn`t matter if it was a little too small, Sasuke had helped him with it and that made it big.

_Listen to yourself, you`re only thinking about Sasuke. _"Shut up," Naruto exclaimed. They shouted at each other the whole way to where Naruto was going_. I can hear your thought and I know what I`m talking about. I wonder if you would look good in a wedding dress. _

Naruto stopped outside the door for a moment. "If you don`t shut up, I`ll soon take suicide," Naruto complained. _That`s your lose. You`ll never see yourself in a dress. _"Listen you stupid fox, I`ve no interest to see myself in wedding dress. I`m a guy," Naruto pointed out annoyed. Was the fox so stupid that he had to undress to prove it. _I know you`re gay._

"I didn`t say gay, I said guy." _Gay. _"Guy." _Gay. _"Guy." _Guy. "_Gay," Naruto shouted. _You said gay, you`re so stupid. _"Shit, I-" Naruto tried to say, but heard some sounds behind him and turned around to see what it was.

There it stood a couple of people just looking strangely at him, which included Sasuke. "Er..Hi," Naruto stammered shy. Had they heard the whole thing? And why were they outside? "Hey, Naruto. This is Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Choji and Hinata. The others couldn`t come," Sasuke said and gazed a little worried at Naruto.

"Who were you talking to?" the Shikamaru guy asked. "Uhm, I was.. How much did you hear?" Naruto asked more worried than he had been in his entire life. If they just had heard the last part he could make up an excuse.

"Since you came here, we came at the same time," the girl with pink hair and with the name Sakura said. That was a bigger problem. Should he just say that he was crazy? "Well.. I`m.. I have.. a animal inside me that`s named the Kyuubi. Or it has another name I always forget," Naruto said, he didn`t know if he went for the crazy part or not, that depended on f they trusted him or not.

_Thanks buddy. I think a shall forget your name and rather call you.. Clark. No, I`ll call you The ramen guy.. No, no, The gay guy. There we have it. _Naruto could feel that the Kyuubi was pretty annoyed, but he didn`t care. If the Kyuubi called him the gay guy, then Naruto would never ever talk to him again.

"That`s awesome," the fat guy said. "I want a talking flower, but it doesn`t exist," Ino said, who was a very pretty girl. "Cool, sorry that we didn`t buy you anything Kyuubi," Sasuke apology. _No problem, I take the gay guys gifts. _"He said 'I take Naruto`s gifts'" Naruto told with a fake smile.

Did anyone have a knife, he wanted stab himself. "Well, that`s fine. Come on in," Kakashi smiled, or Naruto thought Kakashi smiled, since he couldn`t see the guys face. They all walked inside and looked around. It was a big room with a big three in the middle, and on the walls was it hanging different thing that reminded Naruto of the Christmas.

The room had many tables and chairs, and the drinks that belonged to the pub were still there. Maybe that was the reason why they wanted to celebrate in the pub. "Welcome to our Christmas," Sasuke said and put looked in to Naruto`s eyes for a while. "Thank you."

**Okey, I know I`m really slow to publish the stories, but so much had been going on. In Norway we celebrate 17. May and everything so I didn`t have the time. I wrote this when I was at my cabin so I didn`t have any internet-.- When someone make internet all over the world to use for me, then I would die of happiness. Be nice and review, because then I can know if you like it. This didn`t have much romance like the one before, but the next one will have a lot I think.**


	8. Under The Misteltoe

**Under the mistletoe**

The music was on while they were eating. The later it became, the more people came in. It was some guys called Tsunade, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Chino, Lee and Gai (those guys scared the crap out of Naruto). When all of them had come, all the seats was taken and Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke and many others.

It was really nice since everyone really talked to Naruto. Almost too much, but he enjoyed it. "So tell me more about this Kyuubi," Sasuke said and looked at Naruto. "Well, he`s a fox, and really annoyed with his perverted mind," Naruto said a little harsh.

_Hey, I just have a beautiful imagination. _"Yes, and pigs can fly," Naruto said sarcastic. _Dude, that`s a lie. _Oh, God. "I guess you were talking to him now. What did he say before when you got so mad?" Sasuke asked curious. "He.. well, he said something about my orange color," Naruto lied. Or it wasn`t a completely lie, he had said something about the shirt before.

"Oh, I heard something about guy and gay, but don`t mind it. Maybe I was wrong. You suit the orange color by the way," Sasuke smiled at Naruto. It was strange coming from a guy in only black and red. He still had some ripped jeans on, but they were much more prettier made and he had a black jacked that looked like a jacked you used to a dress.

"He doesn`t think so," Naruto said disappointed. _Cheer up. It`s just that I like red, and orange and red doesn`t suit good together. _That`s why we doesn`t suit together. You`re red and I`m orange, I think I shall use more orange, maybe some orange pants," Naruto said coldhearted.

_No, don`t do that to me. _"I hear you`re good friends," Sasuke said and lifted his eyebrows. "Well, we have our times," Naruto said. "I think he would have missed you if you were gone," Sasuke stated. _Noooooooooooooooooobody cares about the gay guy._

"He said he would cry,"Naruto said a little angry. "Yeah, I think that was exactly what he said," Sasuke laughed a little bit. They stayed quiet for a while to adore the good food. Naruto had never eaten food like that before. When it was Christmas he ate the same as always; ramen.

It was obvious that ramen was the only food he could make, but he knew what he ate. It was steak with potatoes, hot dogs, rise and much more. Naruto could just wish that he didn`t need to go to the toilet. "Er.. Where is the toilet?" Naruto asked a little shy.

"I`ll show you," Sasuke said. The both got up to their feet and Sasuke took Naruto`s hand to guide them out of the room. They didn`t go for very long before someone shouted at them. "Hey, stop," Kiba screamed at them and everyone turned silence. "What is it?" Sasuke asked when they had stopped.

They stood very close together and Naruto took his hand out of Sauske`s hand embarrassed. "Look over your head," Ino smiled at them and they did. Over their head was a strange green flower hanging from the roof like it was there on purpose.

"The mistletoe," Sasuke whispered and Naruto froze. Yes, it was the mistletoe. "You can`t go against the mistletoe," Kakashi said and everybody was watching them, just waiting for them to do their move.

_Aren`t you happy now? _Naruto didn`t answer. Poor, Sasuke. He was just showing Naruto to the toilet, so basically, it was Naruto`s fault. Sasuke probably wanted to stand there with Ino or Sakura, but no. Naruto had to be the stupid idiot who ruined everything.

"Naruto, I`m sorry if you don`t like this," Sasuke said and leaned against Naruto. Their lips touched slowly as Sasuke was afraid Naruto would punch him, but he didn't.

When Naruto only stood there and enjoyed Sasuke`s lips, Sasuke took his arms around Naruto`s wrist and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke`s neck. "That`s what we`re talking about," Someone shouted at the.

Naruto didn`t recognize the voice, mostly because he didn`t care about it. "Look Sasuke, and you that was afraid he wouldn`t like you," a girl voice shouted and they parted their lips while looking in each other's eyes.

**TBC..**

**Yeah, this is not the last chapter so just wait. I know it`s not very long, but I needed to stop it. I really liked the last part, and I don`t know why. But the next chapter is almost done so it doesn`t take long time before it comes out.**


	9. More Than That

**More Than That**

They looked in to each other's eyes for a while when everyone was staring at them. "I still have to go to the toilet," Naruto apology low. When Sasuke eventually understood what Naruto had said, he grabbed Naruto`s hand again and guided them down the stairs to a door with the sign for boys toilet.

"Here," Sasuke said a little red in his cheeks. If Sasuke was red, then how red was Naruto? He ran in to the toilet to look at himself in the mirror. His face was exactly alike the color his mother had on her hair, completely red. Was Sasuke mad at him? _I don`t think he`s mad._

"How could you know that?" Naruto hissed at the Kyuubi. _Didn`t you know that I had all the romance when I wasn`t inside you? _"Is it strange that I don`t believe that?" Naruto asked annoyed and looked one more time in the mirror. He remembered all the details about the kiss. Sasuke`s arms around Naruto`s wrist and his own arms around Sasuke`s neck. The hot lips and his taste of the dinner they just had.

"Naruto, Are you OK?" Sasuke asked from the other side of the door. They had just met and Naruto was in love with him. That was wrong of him in every way. "Yeah, I`m fine," Naruto said and walked out. Shit, he forgot to pee. Well, he could wait for later so he didn`t make a fool out of himself. It was wired that all he did was to look at Sasuke now.

They didn`t say anything before Sasuke smiled a little, took Naruto`s hand and guided them back to where the other was, but now a little more slow motion so they didn`t rush. It was like he wanted them to just walk there alone. When they reached the room everyone was, it was gift time. Naruto and Sasuke sat down together with Sai and Ino so they could see what everyone gave each other.

"How do you give each other gifts?" Naruto asked Sasuke low. "Well, the gifts is under the tree and someone goes around with a present to give it to the person it`s dedicated to. "Oh, so every gift has to be under the tree?" Naruto asked. He hadn`t put the gift under the tree; it was still in his pocket. "Yeah, but someone gifs it after it`s done so they can give it themselves," Sasuke explained in to Naruto`s ear.

It was a weird feeling to have Sasuke`s breath in to his ear, but if it was good or bad, he didn`t know. Naruto got up and walked over to the tree to put the gift under the tree. It was really bad that he didn`t have a gift for everyone, but how could he buy them something when he didn`t know them?

Naruto pushed the thoughts away and walked back to the chair next to Sasuke to sit down. "You didn`t have to buy a gift," Sasuke whispered to him. "I didn`t have to, but I wanted to," Naruto said stubborn and turned his face toward Sasuke`s to show that he had done it and Sasuke could say anything against it.

"Fine, I just hope you didn`t use too much on it," Sasuke said. "Don`t worry, it`s nothing you really need," Naruto smiled big. "I like useless things," Sasuke said back and them someone put a gift in his lap. Many of the gifts was already gone without Naruto knowing anything, but the gift Sasuke got wasn`t from Naruto. It was from Kakashi and when he opened it everyone looked strangely at it.

"Why did you give me tape?" Sasuke asked. "Well, so you can do something with those pants of yours," Kakashi said. "I`ll use it well," Sasuke said a little annoyed and got up to his feet just to Kakashi, take his hands and tie them behind his back with the tape."There, I used it,"Sasuke said cold and sat down at the chair next to Naruto again.

"What`s wrong?" Naruto asked confused. "He gives me this every year," Sasuke sighed, but it didn`t seem like he was angry about it. And then Naruto got a gift on his lap from Ino who was the person that ran around with gifts. It was from Sasuke of course.

"I told you to not buy anything," Naruto stated. "I didn`t. Just open it," Sasuke said and everyone looked at Naruto when he opened it. He took up from the paper, the same chain Sasuke had found from Naruto`s room, but now it wasn`t only a chain. It had something hanging on it.

"I was supposed to buy you something, but since I couldn`t, then I had to find something," Sasuke told and Naruto looked at the necklace. It was hanging a raven on it with its wings out like it was ready to fly. "Isn`t that the raven your brother gave to you?" Sakura asked him a little worried about it. "And your point is?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "Nothing," Sakura said fast and Naruto looked at it.

"Maybe you shouldn`t give it to me," Naruto whispered. "Too late. I just gave it to you, and that means that I can`t take it back," Sasuke smiled a little. "Could you take it on for me," Naruto asked and gave it to Sasuke so he could take it on. Sasuke took it, and when he locked it around Naruto`s neck, his warm hands stroke Naruto`s skin so his hair stood straight up.

"Thank.. you..," Naruto stammered and looked at the necklace. "I have another gift," Sasuke said and got up to his feet. "Huh, another one?" Naruto asked confused and then he felt Shikamaru`s hand on his shoulder. "Just listen. Sasuke made it yesterday, but he didn`t want to give it too you if you didn`t feel the same way," Shikamaru whispered in Naruto`s ear. What are you talking about?" Naruto asked more confused.

"Do you like Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. "Of course I like him. He invited me here," Naruto told. "But do you like him in the other way?"

TBC…

**OK, I know this is getting long, but it has to. It`s not much more so wait for the last chapters. You want to know what the other gift is, right? Please review or something. Hope you enjoyed it for now. And I looked at the reviews and finally saw what I had forgotten, how could I forget Tenten. That`s sad, but I have a really bad memory when it comes to names. Just so you get it, I don`t know the name of all my classmates either, that`s sad. I heard that blueberries can help your memory.. I don`t eat blueberries -.-**

**Once again, please leave reviews.**


	10. My Song For You

**My song for you**

Sasuke and his band took the curtainsaway and behind from it and a stage with microphones, thrums, piano and guitars showing. "What`s happening?" Naruto asked the others, but they just shocked their heads. "I hope you don`t hate me for this," Sasuke said and took the microphone and the others went to their places. They started playing and everyone was quite.  
"There`s a shop down the street  
Were they sell plastic rings for the quarter a piece  
I swear it  
Yeah, I know that it`s cheap, not like gold in your dreams  
But I hope you`ll still wear it

Yeah, the ink may stay me skin  
And my jeans may all be ripped  
I`m not perfect  
But I swear I`m perfect for you

And there`s no guarantee  
That this will be easy  
It`s not a miracle you need  
Believe me  
I`m no angel  
I`m just me  
But I will love you endlessly  
Wings' not what you need  
You need me

There`s a house on the hill  
With the view on the town  
And I know how you adore it  
So I work every day  
Through the sun and the rain  
Until I can effort it  
Yeah, your friend may think I`m crazy  
`cause they can only see  
I`m not perfect  
But I swear I`m perfect for you

And there`s no guarantee  
That this will be easy  
It`s not a miracle you need  
Believe me  
Yeah, I`m no angel  
I`m just me  
But I will love you endlessly  
Wings' not what you need  
You need me

You need me  
I know you need me  
You need me  
I know you need me  
You need me  
I know you need me  
You need me  
I know you need me

The ink may stay my skin  
And my jeans may all be ripped  
I`m not perfect  
But I swear I`m perfect for you

And there`s no guarantee  
That this will be easy  
This will be easy  
It`s not a miracle you need  
Believe me  
(Won`t you believe me)  
No, I`m no angel  
I`m just me  
But I will love you endlessly  
Wings' not what you need  
You need me

You know you need me  
You need me  
I know you need me  
You need me  
I know you need me  
You need me  
I know you need me  
You need me  
I know you need me"

There`s a shop down the street were they sell plastic rings  
For the quarter a piece  
I swear it  
Yeah, I know that it`s cheap  
Not like gold in your dreams  
But I hope that you`ll still wear it"

Naruto was quiet and the same was everyone else. "Wait a minute. Who was that song to?" Naruto said and hurried up to his feet. "I told you," Sasuke said and walked down to his chair again. Naruto had nothing to say anymore. It was like he had a thing in his throat that stopped him from saying anything. The others just continued with the other gifts, but Naruto didn`t pay attention.

Naruto took a grip in Sasuke`s shirt and dragged him out of the room. Just when they got in the hallway, he regretted dragging Sasuke out there alone, but it was Sasuke who acted. He pulled Naruto against the wall so Naruto couldn`t go anywhere.

"Why did you write that for me? We`ve just met," Naruto asked. "I don`t know. It came to my mind when I thought about you," Sasuke told with his face close to Naruto`s. "Why?" Naruto whispered. It was no mistletoe over their head, but still took Sasuke his hands around Naruto`s wrist and pulled them close together and their lips touched.

With his back against the wall took Naruto a grip in Sasuke`s shirt, not sure if he was supposed to pull away or not. It ended up with not. He held his hands on Sasuke`s chest and kissed back. They were so close together, like nothing could come in their way.

"Hey, you forgot something, Sasuke," a voice called and Sasuke parted their lips annoyed. "What?" Sasuke asked without turning away from Naruto. "Naruto`s gift for you," Sakura said and gave Sasuke the gift who took it with a smile. "I wonder what this is," Sasuke said. Naruto let go of Sasuke`s shirt and looked at it. "I think you should open it," Naruto said worried if Sasuke didn`t like it, but he didn`t care.

Sasuke just opened it and looked at the scarf in the packet. It was black like Sasuke, and orange like Naruto. It wasn`t supposed to have a meaning, Naruto just liked the two color together. "Sasuke and Naruto," Sasuke whispered and tied the scarf around his neck.

"Uhm, you don`t need to use it if you didn`t like it," Naruto said, but Sasuke shacked his head. _Thanks for the song, duck king. I`ll remember it for a long time, but you can stop with the kissing thing, I didn`t like that gift. You know when you kiss the gay guy, it`s just like kissing me. _Naruto gave an annoyed gaze like if the Kyuubi could see him.

"I won`t tell that," Naruto told irritated. "What won`t you tell me?" Sasuke asked and out his fingers at Naruto`s cheek. "Something the Kyuubi said," Naruto said and looked away, but Sasuke made him look back. "Tell me."

"Well, he said 'Thanks for the song, duck king. I`ll remember it for a long time, but you can stop with the kissing thing, I didn`t like _that_ gift. You know when you kiss the gay guy, it`s just like kissing me," Naruto repeated for Sasuke. "Duck king? The gay guy?" Sasuke asked while smiling. "Shut up," Naruto complained.

Under the rest of the Christmas, they sat next to each other, holding hands or just talking. The lyric of the song was still in Naruto`s mind when the Christmas party was over and everyone had to leave. "I think I`m drunk," Tsunade said and walked a little shaky out of the pub. "Not me," said Kakashi, but it looked like he was much more drunk than Tsunade.

"Am I the only one that`s not drunk?" Naruto sighed. He felt an arm around his shoulder and looked at Sasuke. "Yes, you are," Sasuke smiled and almost tripped in nothing. "Can you take Sasuke home, Naruto?" Ino asked and gave Naruto the address to Sasuke`s house. "Come on, now we`re going home to my place," Sasuke smirked.

TBC..

**Wait for the last chapter everyone. Yeah, I know. Bad English and stuff, but I don`t care. YOLO, right? I don`t know why I said yolo there, but I did. The next chapter is going to be the last and then the story is done. Hope you liked it. And by the way, if you wonder about the song, then the song is named, Endlessly by the cab (no, I didn`t write it, because I suck in writing songs). Well, see ya.**

**And by the way. I don`t know if I publish the last chapter before I leave or not. I`m going to Germany and Poland, but I will try to publish it before that. I hope..  
And be kind and review, I`ll love when I know what you think.**


	11. Our Promise

**Okey guys, I`m back and that`s with the last chapter. I know it`s been a veeeeery long time, but I was kind of lazy. Everyone is lazy sometimes (or very often in my case). Well, hope you`re still reading and enjoying it. Have fun.**

Our promise

It was true Naruto had to follow the drunken Sasuke home. Sasuke could barely stand on his own feet's so Naruto almost buried him all the way. He lives in a small apartment that was, very unbelievable, clean. It wasn`t a dust on the floor and Naruto`s face was reflected in the floor.

"Oh, this isn`t what I expected," Naruto said amazed. "You thought it would be black and messy," Sasuke said normal and walked over to his cough. "Wait, you shouldn`t be able to walk normal," Naruto complained and walked over to Sasuke who already sat on his cough.

"Look, I`m not drunk. Just smell my breath," Sasuke said. Naruto bent over and Sasuke breathed in Naruto`s face. _Aren`t you lovers very close, huh? _Naruto jumped back before he could smell and his face turned red. "Shut up, don`t say stuff like that," Naruto whispered more embarrassed than angry. "I can hear you. You`re not that far from me," Sasuke said and gazed at Naruto.

_No, maybe you two should get a little closer. _"What is he saying?" Sasuke asked. "That you have a nice housekeeper," Naruto lied, something he was very bad at. He smiled like an idiot, or worse, he smiled like he did when he played poker. That was a stupid smile. "I don`t have one," Sasuke smiled a little and clapped on the spot next to him in the cough. Naruto hesitated a little bit. The kyuubi could say something stupid again, and soon it would slip out what the kyuubi was actually talking about.

"I stay over here," Naruto smiled a little. What was wrong with him? They had even kissed and still he didn`t want to come close to Sasuke. "Are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked skeptical. "Oh, no, not at all," Naruto laughed. Actually he was, he was mad that Sasuke could be so fucking beautiful. That should be illegal; maybe the police would come and take him away so the kyuubi could joke about them anymore. _I don`t think the police would take someone because a stupid, blond guy thinks he`s too pretty._

"I don`t think he`s too pretty, he`s just very attractive," Naruto defended himself. "That`s nice of you," a voice Naruto had completely forgotten about said. Shit! Shit! Shit! "It seems like I talk a little carelessly," Naruto tried to smile away so Sasuke could forget what he just had said. It didn`t work. When Sasuke got up from the cough and stood in front of Naruto, he was a little taller and looked a little more masculine than Naruto.

That wasn`t surprising, it didn`t matter how much Naruto trained, he never became masculine. "This is not really normal for me to say, I`m normally the guy that doesn`t talk," Sasuke said and looked at the wall. "Can that be possible, you smile and talk all the time," Naruto smiled. He hadn`t seen Sasuke without a smile, OK, but just a few times. It was always a smile in his eyes, even though it wasn`t on his mouth.

"Shut up. Do you remember when I wanted to tell you something when I followed you home, but I didn`t tell it anyway?" Sasuke asked and looked back at Naruto. _I think he want some cake. But not the cake you make, it taste awful. _Naruto ignored the kyuubi and looked straight in to Sasuke`s eyes. They had been closer before, but it was as intimate as they were now. "Yeah, I remember." "Well, what I wanted to tell was that.. I think I`m starting to like you," Sasuke said slowly. Starting to?

"As a friend of course," Naruto smiled shyly. "No, not as a friend," Sasuke stated and they were quiet for a minute or two. Naruto didn`t count, it all ran through his head, the kyuubi`s annoying voice, Sasuke`s voice, his own voice. Naruto fell stunned to his knees on the floor and looked down. He finally knew what the feeling he had felt for so long was, and it was terrible.

"This shit can`t happen. I hate this. This is embarrassing," Naruto complained out loud, covering his ears. "I`m sorry, but you don`t have to be so harsh," Sasuke said sadly. "No, it`s not that. It`s that the kyuubi had right all this time. I`m gay," Naruto almost cried, still covering his ears like it was something he didn`t want to hear. _I JUST KNEW IT. You don`t have to buy me a Christmas gift, this was gift enough for me. _"I hate you, kyuubi," Naruto said, but then he realized that Sasuke sat down on the floor in front of Naruto and touched his face.

"Come on. Have a little faith in that little baby inside you," Sasuke said and took Naruto`s face in his hands. _WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE BABY._ "If you keep saying things like that about him, then me head is going to explode," Naruto said, but Sasuke just shocked his head and kissed Naruto`s lips. It was none reaction from Naruto`s side before Sasuke almost slipped away and Naruto pulled him closed by his shirt. The best Christmas ever. _Yep, a guy is kissing me. Should I ruin the moment? _

Naruto sighed annoyed against Sasuke`s lips. "Don`t mind him," Sasuke said and their lips met again, not that kind of kiss that invited you to the bed, but that kind of kiss who felt nice and slowly. _OK, just kiss you two. I`ll be sleeping in this empty room. Does anyone know why it`s so empty in here, because it`s no brain here. HAHAHA, so funny. Ok, I get it. See you. _Naruto could feel he was alone now, and that was a good feeling. They parted their lips and looked at each other.

"By the way, you didn`t tell me way you acted like you were drunk," Naruto said wondering. Sasuke pulled him over to his lap and smiled. "Well, you see, I had the feeling you would follow me home," Sasuke said. "Ah, then it was right. Poor Ino, she had to clean it up by herself," Naruto said sorry. "That happens every year. And you, promise me something," Sasuke said completely serious. "What?"

"That if you every again feel lonely and sad, and you need someone. Don`t sit home alone, come here," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. It was like Sasuke knew how Naruto had felt all this time. He touched his necklace he had gotten from Sasuke nodded again. "But then you have to promise the same thing." "Yeah, that's fine. So, you want to do something fun," Sasuke smirked. Naruto thought about it for a second and smiled an angel smile.

"I want cake," Naruto smiled. When the kyuubi had mentioned cake, Naruto could see it in his eyes. A lovely brownie that melt on his tongue. "Cake.. sure.." "Come one, don`t be so upset. Aren`t we a little too young?" Naruto asked. And it was maybe a little too big step for them. "Oh, what are you talking about? I wanted to throw water balloons at the people who crossed by," Sasuke said confused.

"Oh.. we can do that too," Naruto said and turned red. He thought Sasuke had talked about something completely else, what an idiot he was. "Sasuke.. Can you sing that song one more time?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked strangely at him and then smiled. "Of course. You can open this gift as many times as you want," Sasuke said. If Naruto was going to open it _that _many times, then Sasuke would lose his voice after a while. "Thank you." Finally Naruto wasn`t alone anymore.

The End

**I hope it wasn`t a too bad end. I hate the ends, who liked the end of a story? OK, I know many, but that`s not me. Well, I hope you liked the whole story, and please review. I love to read everything, I don`t care if it`s review or a private messaging, I read them anyway. And just to say this. Now I want cake. Don`t you want cake? Now I just had some random talk, sorry. As I probably said, I hope you enjoyed it and everything. Thank you for reading. And I know, I always ruin the moment somehow.**


End file.
